


Demon-Wolf Sex It Up

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Deanrek-Hale/Winchester [6]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Derek, Awkward Flirting, Bandage Talk, Between Supernatural s10e01 and s10e03, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boners, Bottom Derek, Cuddly Dean, Demon Dean, Dirty Talk, Dog Jokes, M/M, Making Out, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Dean, at the end, seductive Dean, tattoo talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, here’s a question... you into bondage?”</p><p>“Fuck sake,” he muttered into his hand as he brought it to his face. He was feeling too hot and too hard. His jeans were straining against him and he was feeling the heat. He leaned back and slipped out of his jacket.</p><p>“You’re starting to wolf-out, what the hell,” Braeden pulled his attention, the wolf being silently thankful for the distraction. He only then noticed his enhanced vision, telling him that he did in fact start shifting unwillingly. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing!” he shot back.</p><p>“Bullshit, spill,” she persisted and Derek glanced at her, his brow frowning in the centre and he huffed, giving a quick glance to his side at the grinning demon before turning back to her.</p><p>“Demons, one of them knew what I was the second I walked in, and the other one’s describing what he wants to do to me,” he said the last part with a blush heating up his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon-Wolf Sex It Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 69th story on ao3 and I thought that I should honour the moment and write a very sexy oneshot with the "69" position in it. This is, so far, my favourite one-off, sex story I've ever done. This pairing is my baby.

Derek huffed for the umpteenth time that day, his body and mind were exhausted and aching from the job he and Braeden done for a client. It was getting dark and as soon as his hunting partner parked the van, he was out of it, opening the door and almost slamming it closed behind him. He just wanted to get some sleep and heal up for the next job.

"Go get us a room, I'll handle the client," Braeden mentioned and locked the truck, turning and heading straight for the diner. He shook his head and pocketed his hands. He headed for the motel next door, instantly catching the horrendous scents as he got close. He let out a faint growl, but still walked in, walking over to the desk where an older man stood, looking almost as bad as Derek felt.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice flat.

"One room, two beds," was all he said as he reached into his pocket and got out the money for a couple of nights. The recent job had actually been a little hectic and they were both hurt from it. Taking it easy was the call for a few days.

He was handed a key and he gave a nod as thanks and left the building again, heading for the diner that Braeden went into. He wasn't surprised to smell sulphur, so far, every bar or diner they went to smelt that way, what with all the demons that hang around.

Derek walked up the steps and in through the door, a little bell ringing above his head and he glanced around, seeing the lack of people in the room. It was one of the reasons his partner made the meeting at a late time. Barely anyone showed up. He instantly found Braeden with a group of guys and headed her way, his eyes solely focused on her. He knew he was probably going to have to be physical in a few seconds. The guys they sometimes worked for haggle her because they think she won't fight back. She would and would win, but he was mostly there for muscle if things went wrong.

He stopped and stood behind her, noting the irritated twitch in her posture. Obviously the guy was being a dick and haggling her, probably giving her a lesser sum of money than they originally agreed on.

"Twenty-thousand," she almost hissed, seeming to try and keep her cool since they were in public.

"Nah, nah little missy. Ten, and that's as high as I'm going," the man grinned and leaned back, like he thought that they would back down and take the deal.

" _Well, well... looky what we have here,_ " his hearing picked up an English accent, sounding like his words where directed their way. He subtly turned his head slightly, his eyes catching the person that spoke, and he was indeed looking their way, at him. A Demon, the man was a demon and he knew exactly what Derek was.

“Listen here, you piece of shit, you said twenty-K. That’s what we agreed on,” she scowled at the man, moving to stand up and rest her hands on the table as he leaned forward to seem intimidating. It was working, the man faltered and glanced at him, eyeing him before looking at Braden again.

“I ain’t got that kinda money, darling,” he glared back.

“Don’t give a price you can’t pay. Get me the money,” she smiled darkly. He knew what was coming. He could easily tell what the other was going to ask and he readied himself.

“Or what?” he bit at her. “What you gonna do, huh?” as soon as she lifted her hand and clicked her finger and thumb, he shifted, his face changing with him growling. His eyes, teeth, claws, his brow and ears. He transformed to Beta stage in a split-second and the man reeled back with a yell, easily catching other people’s attention and he quickly changed back, only there to give him a quick scare.

“ _Now that’s not very nice,_ ” he heard the English voice say, and he could easily tell that the demon was amused by what had just happened. “ _You can hear me, right? Because if not, then I’m just talking to myself like a lunatic,_ ” Derek sighed and took a quick glance over his shoulder at him before turning back to the still scared man, who was pointing at him and stuttering. “ _Yes, you can hear me,_ ” it sounded like he said it to himself, for confirmation maybe.

“ _The hell are you talking to?_ ” another voice came in, talking to the English guy.

“You’re a monster!” the man suddenly yelled, getting his attention again. He felt a pang of hurt by the label he was given, but he didn’t show it. Instead, he flashed his eyes and lengthened his teeth, walking around the table to where the man was sitting on the floor, scared and stuttering. He grabbed him by his jacket and dragged him to his feet, growling quietly.

He could still hear the talking in the background, but he needed to concentrate of the job, or the client that gave them the job.

“Get.Her.The.Money,” he growled with every word, feeling the fear come off of the guy in waves. He wouldn’t be surprised if he pissed himself soon.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll get it! Just please don’t-,” “ _I’d fuck him,_ ” Derek dropped the man, unintentionally letting him fall to the ground when he heard those words. He frowned and tried not to look over his shoulder, wondering who’d said that.

“ _He can hear us, by the way,_ ” the Brit piped up. The wolf swallowed and turned to Braeden when she moved to stand next to him, giving him a curious look.

“ _That right,_ ” he could almost feel the smirk. “You okay? You look pretty stunned,” she eyed him before moving to crouch to talk to the man that was still scared. He quickly tried to compose himself and stepped away from them, turning to walk over to the bar that was only a few feet away. He leaned sideways against it just as the man behind it came over.

“Whiskey and a beer,” he said as he reached into his pocket for some cash. Derek took a glance at the demon and frowned, him and another guy, the one he was sure said ‘I’d fuck him’, standing there, staring at him, though the other guy had a hungry look in his eyes, along with the faint scent of arousal.

He turned to the bartender as he came back with the drinks, putting them on the counter in front of him. Derek handed him the money, a fifty note still in his hand.

“You didn’t hear or see any of that,” he gestured to the messed up corner of the room where he’d just been with Braeden and the client.

“Any of what?” the man smirked crookedly and he gave him the money with a smirk of his own. “Thank ya kindly,” he gave a nod and turned around, leaning back against the bar until Braeden was done and the man was running out the door.

She strode towards him, grabbing the whisky from the bartop when she was standing next to him and moved away, going to sit in the corner near the piano so they could see the entire room. Derek followed, his beer in hand. It did nothing for him, but he did enjoy the burn it occasionally gave him.

“So, you gonna tell me what surprised you? ‘Cause you looked like you saw a ghost when you dropped our client,” she smirked at him, her demeanour back to the norm. She sat down, the wolf on the bench across from her.

“Nope, don’t worry about it,” he answered flatly, circling his hands around the cool, wet bottle. Braeden gave a huff and crossed an arm over her chest as she took a sip of her drink.

“ _I wanna run my tongue down your spine,_ ” the werewolfs’ heart skipped for a second, hating how it made his hair stand on end. His voice, it was rough, deep, seductive and very sinful. It reached his ears so easy and reverberated through him. 

“ _I wanna rim you, I wanna shove my tongue into your hole and fuck you with it,_ ” he was whispering the words so others wouldn’t hear, but it sounded like he was using a megaphone to him, like he was actually saying it all into his ear, only an inch or two away. Just the thought was affecting him, sending shudder upon shudder through him and up his spine.

“ _You’d like that, wouldn’t you? I’d get you to submit and take my dick so deep, you’ll be begging me to let you come,_ ” it was definitely echoing through him, everything he was saying was going straight to his groin, warming him and heating his body up until he was starting to get clammy. Derek swallowed, trying to wet his drying throat. He took a sip of his drink, wetting and lining his gullet. He was lightly panting, easily noticing that the affect was making him physically react.

“ _Hey, here’s a question... you into bondage?_ ”

“Fuck sake,” he muttered into his hand as he brought it to his face. He was feeling too hot and too hard. His jeans were straining against him and he was feeling the heat. He leaned back and slipped out of his jacket.

“You’re starting to wolf-out, what the hell,” Braeden pulled his attention, the wolf being silently thankful for the distraction. He only then noticed his enhanced vision, telling him that he did in fact start shifting unwillingly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” he shot back.

“Bullshit, spill,” she persisted and Derek glanced at her, his brow frowning in the centre and he huffed, giving a quick glance to his side at the grinning demon before turning back to her.

“Demons, one of them knew what I was the second I walked in, and the other one’s describing what he wants to do to me,” he said the last part with a blush heating up his face.

“Like... how he wants to _kill_ you? What’s he got against werewolves,” ... she really didn’t get it... Derek sighed and leaned back into the chair, moving a little so that she could _see_ him, the state he was in and she had a sudden realization expression shoot across her face, her mouth opening into an ‘o’ shape. “Oooh, so you’ve pulled... a demon,” she sounded almost impressed, and all he could do was just stare at her with an _unimpressed_ expression. She wasn’t at all bothered that there were demons there, something to hunt or kill or whatever, no she was more interested in the fact that a demon wanted his ass.

“You’re incredible,” he commented sarcastically, reaching forward to grab his drink. He was trying to calm down, using her as an easy distraction from his problem.

“I know,” she smiled innocently, making Derek shake his head at her attitude.

“ _That a yes to the bondage?_ ” the wolf let out a quick, irritated growl.

“I’m gonna kill him...” he muttered. “I’m gonna rip his head off and shove it up his ass,” he added, crossing his arms over his chest childishly.

“Which one is he?” Braeden suddenly asked, snapping him from his little rant. He eyed her for a few seconds and looked to his side, over to the bar where the demon was. It was like the man felt him look, so he turned to stare at him, a smirk growing with a wink. Derek didn’t look away, but instead he tilted his head a little, scanning him over slowly while the demon gazed back. “He’s pretty,” his partner commented.

“ _You up for a ride, Fido?_ ” he growled at that, but it wasn’t a pissed off one. It was more of a challenging one, his fangs showing for a second and his eyes flashing for a _split-_ second. “ _My room,_ ” he added and Derek eyed him a little longer before moving to stand, thinking ‘ _what the hell..._ ’, picking up his jacket and putting it on. He reached into his pocket to retrieve the keys, Braeden giving him a knowing smirk before he tossed them to her.

“Don’t wait up,” he commented, grabbing his drink as he moved from the table and down the steps towards the building door. The man instantly moved too, following him outside.

“No dog names or you’re gonna have my fangs in your neck,” he warned seriously.

“That a promise?” he answered with amusement, a dirty smirk on his lips.

\--------------------

As soon as they were in the room they’d lost their jackets and shirts and Dean had the werewolf up against the closed door, pressing in close with his tongue instantly worming its way into the other guys’ mouth. He’d gasped at it, unintentionally making it easier for the demon to attack and take control. He twisted his wet, hot muscle against the others’, feeling him relax somewhat and tilt his head a little to the side, getting a better angle to respond with just as much vigour as Dean gave. He kissed him over and over, sucking and biting hard at each other’s lips until they felt rough and/or swollen. He was more than sure that this wolf could heal, so he wasn’t bothered about making him bleed. And from the bit of blood he could taste in his own mouth, this guy didn’t care either.

The wolf growled, making the demon falter for a second and pull back to look at him. In that little time, the werewolf moved from the door and shoved him back until his calves hit the bottom of the bed and he ended up sitting down, the man shifting to slip out of his jeans and then straddle his lap. He leaned down and re-connected their mouths, starting to bite at his lips again.

Dean gave a deep, low groan and reached his hands to the man’s waist, one on his hip and the other easily fitting around one of his boxers covered cheeks in his grip, groping at him and making him pant and twitch a little. This time, the wolf slipped his tongue in, pressing it up flat against his upper pallet and then slipped it back out until the tip of his wet, hot muscle was left in. He slid it back in and ran it against his own, twisting it and turning it until it felt like they were playing tongue-twister... the hot and sexy version.

It was then that he’d groaned into the other creatures’ mouth, using the hand on his hip to tap him and push him up so he could get out of his own jeans, his underwear going down at the same time. He moved to stand and reached for the wolfs’ black boxers, slipping them down as easy as his own.

Once the man stepped out of them, he grabbed him by the waist and practically threw him on the bed, seeing the wolf turn until he was lying on his back with his elbows holding him up. Dean smirked darkly and walked to the side of the bed, climbing onto it and over the man, but facing him in the 69 position. He seemed to get the idea and dropped back, eyeing him before taking a gentle grip of his dick as the demon got comfortable on his elbows and knees above him. He shivered warmly when he felt a hot tongue run the length of his shaft, just one, simply, heated lick and he gave a quiet, deep groan through closed lips.

Dean leaned his head down and did the same back, seeing the muscles in his thighs tense for a second. He grinned and gripped the base of the wolfs’ dick, wrapping his mouth around the tip and giving a few sucks before bobbing his head, taking him deeper and deeper with each jerk. He felt a hand grip at the top of his thigh, holding him still and the other gripped his base, like him. The tongue was on him again, licking him up and down a few times before the head of his cock was engulfed in wet warmth, sucking on him softly, like the guy was suckling.

_Was this guy a wolf or a kitten?_

He was more than halfway down his dick when he felt his gag reflex protest, but ignored it and swallowed around the limb in his mouth, feeling the man tense under him, a cracking, rough moan leaving the wolfs’ throat. It made him smile around his cock.

Dean bounced his head, over and over and over, while tilting his head in a few different angles to give friction and sensation. The noises were coming in small waves and he could feel the man suddenly take him deep, his mouth opening slipping up his shaft. He took him deeper than the demon, like he didn’t even have a reflex or just bypassed it in favour of deepthroating. He was bobbing his head fast and easy, his dick smoothly slipping in and out of his mouth. Dean was actually impressed and decided to kick him game up a notch. He reached his hand around one of the strong thighs and prodded at his hole, making circles over the skin before he slipped a finger in. The demon felt the muscle twitch and loosely clench around him at the intrusion, but the noise coming from the wolf was definitely a ‘go ahead’.

Dean smoothly pulled his mouth from the shaft and sucked at the head before letting it pop out, giving one long lick up from the base as he pushed two fingers in further.

“Oh, you like that. Practically pulling ‘em in,” he purred, dipping his head between his thigh and dick to roughly suck on the tender skin, hearing a low gasp. He smirked again and moved, slipping both arms between his legs until the wolf’s thighs were hooked under his armpits, around his ribs. Dean grabbed his ass with both hands and shifted until it was facing up towards him and this was where the rimming was coming in.

The demon leaned his head down and teasing licked the tip over the hole, feeling it twitch against his hot, wet muscle. He licked over him again, hearing the noise of straining groans leave the wolf, who still sucked roughly on him. Dean spanked him and ran his tongue flatly over his ring, slipping the tip in and then out like a teasing basterd. He leaned in further and covered the hole with his mouth, kissing and sucking at him over and over and making him twitch and writhe under him. He could feel the little quivers running through him, making the demon feel victorious. He suddenly felt a slight sting in his thigh, grinning because he was very sure that he now had claws in his leg.

“Watch what you’re doing with those, wolf,” he warned playfully before covering his entire hole again, this time, stick his tongue further in and cutting off whatever the werewolf had been about to come back with. It came out as a choked moan.

He swirled and twisted his wet muscle, completely dampening and lubing him up. Dean pulled his mouth back and put most of the wolfs’ weight in one hand, using the other to loosen his ring. He shoved three fingers in and pressed until they were in to the knuckle, bending, turning and curling them.

“ _... Jesus fuck,_ ” he trailed off, his body starting to arch with him and clench around him for more.

“Nah, it’s Dean,” he responded with a smirk. The demon pulled back completely, letting the wolfs’ lower half lower to the bed. He got up, climbing off just to climb back on, but between his legs and facing him this time. “Gonna give me the honour of getting your name?” he raised a sexy brow. “Turn over,” he added, the man giving him a curt nod before moving and flipping over onto his forearms and knees.

“Derek,” he supplied.

Dean’s raised his brows at the sight of the tattoo, the three spirals connected in the centre, between his shoulder blades.

“Interesting tattoo you got there, Derek. Pack dynamics? I thought you were just a plain Omega,” he smirked and looked down, giving his attention to the puckered hole waiting for him.

“If... we’re talking about... tattoos. I’d say yours is a lot more interesting than mine... What kinda demon has an anti- _demon_ possession pentagram over his heart?”

“The kind that had the tattoo before he was turned into one,” he said as he lined himself up, the head of his dick pressing against the loosened hole. He let a deep, pleasurable sigh leave his lips before he pushed in, feeling the wolfs’ muscles clamp down and tighten around his cock. He didn’t bother pausing for a few seconds to let the other adjust, he didn’t need to. Instead he started off in a slow-ish rhythm, rocking back and forth, back and forth, gradually feeling him relax into the thrusts.

The werewolf was surprisingly tight, like he hadn’t just stretched him or something, though that was probably the healing factor. Dean wasn’t complaining, it felt amazing to be so confined and pressed against while inside him, pushing against strong, pulled taut muscles. It was that good, that he had to try and breath, so he wouldn’t blow his load right there. He wasn’t even squeezing against him, just rocking back into him, letting him start to speed up and thrust into him. He was practically passive right now.

He leaned forward and dropped his head onto the wolfs’ shoulder, his hands on either side of the others’ bowed head. Dean rutted harder against him, feeling the body under him move with each rough roll of his hips. He loved it when he noticed the claws ripping into the bed sheets and it only made him thrust harder and harder until the bed hinges were creaking. The animalistic side of this wolf was actually a huge turn on.

“ _Aah_!” his brows raised at that, not having realized that he slammed into his prostate, feeling the other man clench hard around him and start to growl under his deep pants. It was like he was starting to lose his control over the wolfy side.

The other creatures groaned under him, his body writhing hard and he saw one of his hands slip between him and the bed so he could jack himself. It was a tell that he was close, probably right near the edge of where he’d blow his load. If so then Dean needed to get his ass in gear.

The demon instantly started speeding up, hearing the faint slapping of skin where he was meeting the wolf, thrust for thrust. The sweat leaving them was helping, making it easier to slide in and out of him. It felt so great, so amazing and he almost bit down on the shoulder he was resting against, deciding not to, just in case the wolf didn’t want it. He didn’t know if demon scars or marks healed on werewolves, not Derek’s kind anyway.

Dean kept hitting his mark, the head of his cock almost slamming into his prostate over and over and rubbing roughly up against it when he went deeper. The wolf was arching against him, his torso bending downwards and forcing him to angle slightly different to hit the prostate spot. 

The demon gasped and stupidly bit down on his tough skin, hating that he thought that he wouldn’t but instead did. The wolf under him growled through a moan and tightened roughly around him, letting his seed burst over the covers. The grip and spasms it left Dean with pushed him over the edge and he couldn’t hold back, not having time to pull out, though he didn’t really want to.

He groaned into the tanned body, filling the werewolf with his come as he climaxed. He pulled his teeth away, straining to open his eyes to look at the deep, dark mark he left. He swore he tasted some blood.

Dean groggily pushed himself up, carefully tugging himself out of the already healing werewolf and moved to drop on the other side of the bed, the mattress shifting and dipping as the other creature got up, groaning and wincing under his breath.

“Dude, get your gorgeous ass back in the bed,” he mumbled, his eyes closed and his brow frowned, his hand waving him over.

“I’m not the cuddly type unless it’s me who topped,” he sounded amused and a little surprised, like he didn’t expect it.

“C’mon, Lassie... I’ll give you a treat,” he joked, instantly hearing the growl of irritation. “If you ain’t gonna cuddle with him, I’m dragging you onto the bed,” he warned childishly, opening one eye to see the flat expression on the wolfs’ face.

 “Next time,” was all he said. Dean sighed and turned onto his side, propping his head up on his elbow as he watched the wolf get dressed, boxers, trousers, boots and then shirt. He dropped his jacket at the bottom of the bed, seeming to sort out himself out before reaching back down to grab Dean’s trousers. He pulled his cellphone from them and started playing with it, pressing buttons and making it let out high pitched ‘beeps’. He then tossed it to the bed, next to the demon and then grabbed his jacket, slipping into it.

“There’ll be a next time?” he asked, curiously picking up his phone to see what was done to it.

 _Derek. H._ Was now one of the names listed in his contacts.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow, too?” he smirked up at him, seeing the corner of the wolfs’ lip curve upwards.

“Yeah, see you,” he finished before walking towards the door. He gave him one of his own smirks before opening it and leaving through it, a faint limp in his step.

“I’ll get the bondage ready for tomorrow night,” he said as the door closed, catching the quiet ‘ _for fuck sake,_ ’ and grinning like a big child.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this. I put a lot of work into making it great for my 69th story :) Please let me know what you think!!! I'd really appreciate the feedback.


End file.
